


Root and Flower

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hobbies, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes knows Watson does not understand some of his interests.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Root and Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Random drabble, very likely silly. Holmes POV. Written in a rush.  
> Author's Note: Written for the monthly writing prompt on Watson's Woes. The prompt was daffodil.

I often surprise Watson with what he calls my more esoteric interests: archaeology, philology, linguistics. Archaeology he quickly associated with my affinity for analysing dirt and traces, but I could tell he had a more difficult time classifying my interest in languages. It certainly did not fit onto his infamous little list of my attributes.

Watson overlooks the obvious.

The permutation of language among peoples is infinitely complex. A lily is not a narcissus, but asphodilus somehow became both asphodel and daffodil – two wildly different English flowers from the same Latin root.

What detective could ever resist such a mystery?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 13, 2020.


End file.
